


Carrot Cake

by JohnnyMignotta (zeroschiuma)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Sex, Cheating, Dry Humping, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroschiuma/pseuds/JohnnyMignotta
Summary: AU. London. Louis is dating Liam; Harry is Liam's flatmate. Liam makes carrot cake for Louis and the fact that he puts cinnamon in it makes Louis realize he doens't know him at all despite having been with him for six months. It takes another cinnamon cake and a two hours drive to Doncaster on Christmas' Eve to make Louis realize he was in love with someone else all along.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Carrot Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speechless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless/gifts).



> Hey!
> 
> Back in my twenties I wrote quite some Larry fanfiction, but then I quit. Let's say life got in the way.
> 
> Earlier today I was politely asked by a very special someone you probably know, [she goes by Speechless these days](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless), to write something like this one, and I did because I like her very much. Also we've been together for a long time now and it's a huge effort not to attend to her every need.
> 
> So here's the thing, hope you @all enjoy! Let me know by writing a comment, maybe, I like those.

It all started the day he crossed the city from East to North-West after work because Liam said he had a surprise for him.

He loves Liam very much, here’s the thing. Liam is a good match for him. He’s got pretty, hazelnut eyes, he looks sexy even in those ugly Christmas jumpers only white   
kids buy, and he can be very sweet when his protein diet isn’t fucking up with his head too much.

But then he made him go through the whole fourty minutes commute from the office to Liam’s, in bloody Willesden Green for fucks’ sake, just to find out his idea of   
surprise is carrot cake, which _okay_.

Again, you must keep it in mind that Louis honestly, genuinely loves Liam. They’ve been dating for six months now, and they never really argued, and they go on theatre   
dates, and they buy each other presents and stuff.

And then one day, out of the blue, it was a few days before his birthday, December 10th or something, Liam had the brilliant idea of inviting him to his place because   
he had a surprise for him, and it turned out to be carrot cake, and it had cinnamon in it.

Louis _fucking hates_ cinnamon.

***

Louis' life is a mess as it is already. 

He has a normal job in the city, 9 to 5, good salary plus benefits, but he likes East London best and rent there is pretty high.  
He's got younger siblings, so he has to travel back to Yorkshire quite often, a few expensive hobbies he would never get rid of, and he also likes fancy restaurants   
very much.   
He's got quite a few friends he only manages to see in person once or twice a month, because of everyone's messed up schedules, and he's also trying to quit smoking.   
Twice a week, at least, every time his pack of twenty finishes.

See, his life is _not easy_. He thought Liam was a good fit, he's such a sweet, simple, good-looking young man. And yet, when he least expected, he found out Liam   
didn't know shit about him.

Louis doesn't need this kind of negativity.

He's telling Harry, Liam's flatmate, exactly this, lighting up a cigarette of course, when Harry stops nodding in approval and makes a confused face at him. "Wait" he   
interrupts him, sipping his tea for good measure, "you're telling me you realized Liam is a self-centered bitch _just now_?".

The fact is, Louis loves complaining. It's one of his expensive hobbies, and if you're concerned about the phrasing, you should know that going back to his flat after   
Harry's unfortunate come-back, by tube of course, costed him three point eighty pounds.

Fuck Harry too.

***

"You know what you should do?" Harry tells him a few days later, while they're in line at Tesco because Liam isn't drinking and he's making everyone miserable not   
buying beer.

Louis scans three six-packs and waits for Harry to retrieve his card. It takes him a lifetime because he's waiting for Louis to ask him _what_. " _Wha_ t, Harry?" he sighs,   
since he's going to tell him anyway.

Harry does the weird thing he sometimes does with his eyebrows instead of lifting the bags, so Louis has to do it all by himself as usual. The actual question would be   
why Harry offered to come with in the first place, since he proved himself to be completely useless, as predicted, and he's also making him wait a lifetime to tell him   
what _the fucking hell_ he should do, most probably for souspance.

He only speaks after they've gone ouside the shop, and Louis has passed him the bags to light up a cigarette. He goes "you should only tell him made-up, silly stuff".   
He sits on a bench, crossing his legs and running a hand through his over-grown, ugly curls under the beanie he's costantly wearing, then he looks up at Louis and "that way you can make sure he cares about what you're saying".

Harry Styles is a weird kid. He always talks out of his ass, and you can never be a hundred percent positive what he says is true. He's costantly on holiday because he works from home, some remote tech stuff Louis supposes, and he's wearing his pajamas most times when Louis visits. Louis would never pick him as a friend because he rarely says anything that's not highly controversial, if not flat-out disturbing, and because he saw him having sushi for breakfast more than once, but then again he's become a permanent fixture in Louis' life.

And, well, Louis must admit sometimes the crazy shit he says makes kind of sense.

***

Liam Payne is a personal trainer and, predictaby, it has a few consequences on his own and Louis' life.

Firts of all, Liam doesn't go to any dinner dates with Louis. They go to the thatre, they recently spent an entire day at Winter Wonderland, most boring day in Louis'   
entire life, and more often than not they spend their time together at his place.

Secondly, Liam is fucking _ripped_. He only wears tight clothes, and exercises for a living, and Louis drools every time he barely lifts a finger because he's so bloody   
_fit_.

Tonight, for example, they're staying in and Liam is getting undressed, much to Louis' delight.

Louis' mind is elsewhere though. "So I told Harry" he's telling his boyfriend, cross-legged on his queen-sized bed, while he gets ready for bed, "he should stop making   
things up, but he still claims he only ate fruit for a whole year and never fainted once".

Liam doesn't look interested in the slightest. He's admiring his abs in the mirror, even flexing a bit, and just nodding politely because he can probably tell Louis is   
still talking.

So, yes, turns out he is going to give Harry's plan a go after all. "Maybe I'll go vegan after the holidays".

"Why not?" is Liam's reply, briefly given right before climbing on top of Louis, already rummaging through his pants to get his hands on Louis' bum.

Liam would never, _ever_ , approve of a vegan diet.

Ever.

So apparently he is a self-centered bitch who never pays attention after all.

At least he's about to get fucked by that hot piece of meat. Most expensive relatioship he's ever had, but Louis is also famous for his expensive taste in basically   
anything, isn't he now?

***

In the span of a week or so Louis manages to tell Liam the craziest, most absurd shit he's ever even thought about.

When Liam comes to pick him up at the office with a stuffed Pikachu dressed as Santa almost as tall as him, he tells Liam he's thinking about quitting his 30k office   
job in order to open a tattoo parlor in Soho. Liam nods, pliant, and offers him a bite off his protein bar.

When Liam calls him in the evening after staying late at the gym, Louis tells him he went to prison back in his teenage years because he stole a lamp from his   
neighbours to take selfies with. Needless to say smartphones hadn't been even invented yet when Louis was a teenager, and he's never been to prison of course, but his   
boyfriend has only heard the word _selfie_ , it seems, because he starts talking about the story he posted on Instagram for his leg day.

A few days later, while Louis is eating pop-corn with Harry in their living room in Willesden _fucking_ Green, Louis winks at Harry and "Liam" he goes, "we should   
probably get married this spring". Harry barks out a laugh Louis will never forget; Liam puts his running shoes on, instead, and "I was thinking of going to Sri Lanka   
for that yoga training I was telling you about" he only says, with a shrugh, before kissing him on the nose and setting off for his jogging session.

So now that it's clear for him, Louis decides to take Harry to Gordon Ramsay's restaurant in Chelsea. It's a Saturday night, it's cold as fuck, he would have preferred   
a week-day because he bloody knew they wouldn't have managed to get in before ten, but he was also in the mood for some overpriced lobster.  
  
"Look" he tells Harry, while a pretty waitress is pouring them the prosecco Louis ordered, "you are nuts, I am shocked you dressed up and cut your hair to come here with   
me, sometimes I wish I could get you out of the house so I can fuck my boyfriend without having to tune it down because you're always home". He didn't mean to sound   
mean _but,_ wait, he's about to compliment him! " _But_ your plan worked and you were right about Liam". Harry smiles proudly at that, and he also lifts his glass, proving   
he's gone out at least once in his life before this.

They enjoy their meal, only exchanging a few words in between bites, and Louis feels accomplished and relaxed up until their banofee souffle arrives, when around a   
spoonful Harry "so" asks him, "when are you dropping the news?".

Louis is taken aback. "What news?".

Harry laughs, as if Louis just made a joke or something. He didn't, he genuinely has no clue.

"That you're breaking up with him".

That's when Louis takes his phone out of his coat, turns the GPS on, and calls his Uber. When he is inside the Toyota Prius, he splits the restaurant's bill.

Serves him right. He doesn't need this kind of negativity.

***

Beause, you see, Liam is not a bad boyfriend, not in the slightest.

He is the hottest guy Louis has ever dated, and during his years in London he has dated a few. Three digits figure, just to give you an idea.

He is not vain, he just makes money with his body, and that's why he is obsessed with it. That means he makes good use of something nature provided for him, and that   
is very, very clever.

He is very generous and kind, and he compliments Louis all the time. The first time they had sex, it was mind-blowing by the way, Louis was unconfortable because he   
had a bit of a belly while Liam was, well, the hottest thing in hell, but Liam was so careful and gentle with him he immediately relaxed and enjoyed the ride, pun   
fully intended.

He calls his mother every day, does the laundry at home, texts him goodmorning and goodnight, and kisses him out of the blue every once in a while.

He is also a self-centered bitch, sure, but Louis loves him. He loves him. So, no, he's not breaking up with him, _thank you very much_.

***

He's leaving for Doncaster, his hometown, on the 21st, so the night before he takes the DLR, changes at Bank, takes the Jubilee and minds the gap at Willesden Green as   
usual.

He gets to Liam's door with the bouquet still mostly intact and rings the doorbell hiding the small present he got him behind his back.

But it's Harry who comes to the door. He's wearing his gray sweatpants, thick rimmed classes and nothing else. His hair is already growing a little, after the grooming he got to go to dinner with him, and he looks very perplexed. "What are you doing here?" he asks Louis, eyes fixed on the flowers. Then it seems to dawn on him and "Liam is working late tonight".

 _There we go_.

***

So at some point they started drinking, but to no avail. Louis is a fucking mess. He cries and cries, and he feels so silly while doing it, but there's not much else he can do at this point.

"It's all your fault" he blames Harry, "if it wasn't for your stupid plan, I would be oblivious and happy".

Harry doesn't seem offended at all. He takes it. He also takes a sip of vodka straight from the bottle, winces and gulps, and then "you would have figured it out yourself   
at some point" he says, matter-of-factly, "you're not _that_ dumb".

"Shut up" Louis snaps, because Harry keeps going and going and he never knows where do draw the line.

"You are pretty self-centered yourself, you know" he keeps going, "that's why it took you, what, _six months_ to realize Liam doesn't really hear a word you say". Louis is close to sobbing at this point. "And also" he adds for good measure, "you wouldn't break up with him because you like playing the victim and getting everyone's sympathy".

He is so full of _shit_. He passes him a napkin and the bottle, but he is still an asshole and Louis hates him so much. Louis would insult him and maybe get out of   
there, but he is starting to get kind of drunk and also he is too shocked to leave, so he cries louder and "shut up" he says again, sadder by the moment.

"I was showering while he shaved once" Harry is telling him instead, ignoring his misery, "and I asked him in so many words who topped and who bottomed between the two   
of you". Louis smiles a bit, despite it all, because that's _so_ like Harry. "You know, just to make him umconfortable". _Classic_. "But, you see, his brain works with keywords I figured" he explains, like he really figured it all out and he's laying it out for Louis to see, "and he only caught the word _Louis_ , so his reply was something   
about your singing voice or something". He grabs the vodka, takes a long sip, and "once he's got his topic, he goes for the next related sentence, and that usually   
gives you the illusion he's been listening to you when, clearly, he isn't". He smiles at Louis in a way that's sugary sweet, almost affectionate, and then he says   
something Louis will never forget: "if meaningless conversation is something you want out of a relationship, then he's the one for you; but if you want a companion,   
someone who can hold your hand through the hard times, someone who understands you and takes care of you, you'd better make up your mind".

And up until this very moment Louis thought Harry was messing up with him, trying to get into his head out of pure spite. Suddenly he realizes Harry is not only right, but he is also saying these things _because he cares_.

Louis is very drunk though, so he only manages to thank him, very slowly, before resting his head on the sofa's cushion and almost dozing off.

"I must admit" Harry says right then, "he really _is_ a beautiful animal".

And, you see, one of Louis' expensive hobbies is theatre. He _loves_ theatre. That's why he moved to London aged eighteen, because he wanted to be an actor, maybe a dancer, maybe a singer. He ended up in an altogether different field, but that's a story for another day. He likes everything about thatre, here's the thing, the smell, the costumes, the settings, everything. He likes comedies, tragedies, musicals all the same. And he always says, _always_ , has been saying this since he took his acting class in middle school, that what makes an actor good is _timing_.

Harry's last sentence had the most amazing timing Louis has ever experienced out of a theatre.

And it was also hilarious.

So he laughs, and cries, and laughs, and cries, and he doesn't even realize Harry isn't laughing and is instead moving forward, getting closer and, all of a sudden, completely out of the blue, _kissing him_.

***

Louis breathes in. Louis breathes out. He closes his eyes. "I can't believe you just did that" he mutters. He controls his breathing, tries to calm down, sits straight on the sofa, and then " _what the fuck is wrong with you_ " he states, like it's not a question and he knows exactly what's wrong with Harry.

And he does know. Oh, _he does_. Only the worst asshole, the biggest son of a bitch in the whole universe would take advantage of this situation. He was crying his eyes out, vulnerable, opening up for once, thinking he was safe. He even thought Harry was trying to _take care of him_. 

Lies, lies, _lies_. "What" he says, "the" he goes on, "fuck, _Harry_ " he concludes. He puts his coat on, takes his phone out, he's about to call his Uber when he relizes he is forgetting the flowers and the gift. He is about to turn around and get them from the kitchen, but then he realizes he is breaking up with Liam after all, and that he is not coming to this fucking aweful flat in crappy North-West ever again, so Harry Styles might as well keep all that junk as a reward for the sad, pityful prank he pulled on him tonight. He only has one last thing to tell him, just so he makes sure he got something out of all this scheme of his besides a shameful kiss: "are you going to start being Liam's friend anytime soon?".

Oh, Louis should have punched him. He just came to this conclusion. The moment he felt his mouth getting closer, that moment _there_ , he should have punched him. That   
would have been the best outcome for the worst evening of his entire life.

But he didn't and he is now facing the consequences, because Harry is still able to talk and, to his great, _great_ regret, "I'm in love with you" he is telling him.

Looking back, maybe that's when Louis should have punched him.

He just leaves instead. He takes the tube, and cries all the way home, and then he turns off his phone. 

" _I'm in love with you_ " he had the guts to say, can you believe the guy? Can you believe the bullshit he comes up with just to mess with your head?

***

He speaks to Liam on the phone after two days, pretending everything is fine, even apologising for not saying goodbye to him before leaving. He makes up excuses, says   
he has to go, that he's seeing him next week and making it up to him.

He cries a lot in the meantime. He's still not sure he's staying with him, if he's telling him about the other night, if he's ready to come back to their flat like nothing happened.

Days go by, and it's Christmas' Eve, and it's Louis' birthday. Liam, sweet Liam, texts him happy birthday at midnight with a picture of his cock. Louis would have been flattered any other day of the year, to be perfectly honest, but can't be anything but grossed out right now. So he turns off his phone again, spends the day with his youngest siblings and only cries after lunch, while everyone is taking a nap and he's by himself for a short while, then he regains his eldest brother's composure, mans up and goes on with his life.

Then, around nine thirty, someone rings the bell.

He takes it himself, because the babies are in bed already and his sister his watching Home Alone on the sofa, gets to the door and opens it without even checking who's there. And, well, it's Harry.

"I brought carrot cake" he says, getting a few snowflakes off his shoulder. "No cinnamon". He is wearing jeans and a button-up shirt under a long coat. He parked his car right   
outside the house, so he probably drove all the way up north to his house, and yet all he says is "happy birthday" before turning around and walking back.

Louis is _livid_. He is positively _furious_. "What gives you the right" he asks him, following him in his slippers, his toes frozen in snow, "to show up here unexpected? What do you want?". He is going to punch him this time. He is, for fucks' sake, this time _he really fucking is_.

Harry doesn't even turn around. He climbs into his car, turns the engine on, rolls the window down and looks at Louis only briefly before "go back inside" lecturing him, "you'll catch a cold".

But Louis is taking none of his bullshit. "What do you want?" he asks again, still with his stupid cake, considering smasking it on Harry's face.

"I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday" he says, shrugging, like it's perfectly okay to drive for two and a half hours from London to Doncaster to wish a happy birthday to someone you only know through their boyfriend.

"I should have punched you last week" Louis tells him, anger getting the upper hand. Then he decides this has to stop, it's been too fucking long already, and he has no intention of letting this go on any further. "Take it back" he stutters, so cold his teeth are chattering, "take it all back".

"Get into the car" is Harry's reply, whose only effect is o make Louis even angrier. "Lou" he goes again, "get into the goddamn car". And Louis is fucking freezing, and he had other possible, more theatrical endings in mind for his miserable life, so he gets into the goddamn car. "Take it all back" he repeats, fastening his seatbelt because he is on a roll and he understands nothing of his entire life.

Harry turns the heating and the lights on. He waits for Louis to stop shivering, still glaring at him, and only "why should I take it back?" he asks, like there must be a reason for him to take such a terrible lie back.

Louis is looking at the cake, all wrapped up in Christmas paper, resting on his lap. "I should have punched you" he says again, shaking his head, kind of giving up.

"I can't take it back" Harry says then, serious. "I'll say it again" he states, and then he says it again. " _I am in love with you_ ". He speaks slowly, looking right at Louis, his face all honest and affectionate and warm again. "At first I thought I was only trying to make you figure out Liam wasn't right for you out of compassion" he tells him, "but I realized I was right for you in the process". He pauses, like he's not done but has to catch his breath, and then "and you are the one for me" he smiles. "Now" he goes on, because he never knows when to shut up and leave it, "you can punch me if you want, you've got any right". He is moving his hands like he's nervous all of a sudden, like he can't control his feelings and he is making a mess, a hundred percent positive he is making a fool of himself; "Liam is a good friend of mine, and falling in love with his boyfriend was terrible of me". He laughs at himself, like he's embarassed, "but it just happened". Louis can tell he's honest by the way his cheeks look like they're burning, like if Louis touched them he would get hurt. "So no" he says again, "I can't take it back".

He has dimples there. _Harry's got dimples_.

Louis has only the time to realize that small, completely unrelated detail about him, before he's throwing himself at him, full-weight, and kissing him so harshly they   
really might burn.

The carrot cake gets on the floor, when Louis climbs on top of him and starts kissing him in earnest, tongue and teeth and hands on his face to keep him in place.   
Harry doesn't even flinch, he goes with it like he went to dinner with him, like he went along with Louis telling him about his stupid doubts about his relatioship   
with Liam, like it was natural to him, and right, and there was nothing wrong with it.

Maybe that's why Louis isn't ashamed of what he's doing himself either, because it all seems so natural, even lifting his hips to adjust on Harry's lap, moving his   
hips in motions while still kissing Harry.

And it's so heated the windows start fogging up. It's hilarious, it really is, because his sister could just walk out the door and see him humping this guy in a car   
and he couldn't care less, and maybe he was spending time with Harry because he wanted to and not because he needed to complain about his boyfriend with someone.   
It's even funnier, if you think about it, because most times he knew Liam was busy with his gym routine and yet he kept showing up at their place because he liked the   
way Harry got on his nerves, and the thrill of not being able to figure out how he managed to go on holiday this often working from home, and drinking on that sad   
excuse of a sofa in the middle of the night when Liam took his beauty naps. It's crazy, even, because he is just now realizing _it was Harry all along_ despite having   
dated Liam for six months.

It's not en excuse, and he is the worst boyfriend in history, but he still unzips his jeans, and takes Harry's cock out, and starts jerking him off slowly, fucking looking at him like it's the first time and "if you can't take it back" asking him, in a whimper, "say it again".

Harry wastes no time. "I'm in love with you" he says again. Louis is wearing his pajamas this time around, so it's pretty easy for him to get them under is bum. He's rubbing himself all over Harry, the scratch against the fabric of his pants making it rougher and dirtier, and he feels like if he doesn't get any friction anytime soon he's going to go mad.

"Say it again".

" _I'm in love with you_ ".

And that's it really. There's not much else. The story begins with Louis realizing the person he was with wasn't right for him and ends with the one who helped realize it making him come in his car.

One hand on his arse, the other on his cock, going up and down alongside it at the same rhythm Louis is building up for him.

"I'm in love with you" Harry says again after a while, this time whispering it in his ear, his breath warm and sexy on the delicate skin of his lobe and neck. That does it for Louis.

And then, while he's doubling his efforts to make Harry come, he patiently waits for giult to come too.

After, when they're sitting there trying to fix the carrot cake so Louis can take it inside, Harry shrugs and "there's a nice patisserie I would like to take you to,   
if you're up for it" he invites him. "It's at Bow Church, halfway between your flat and mine" he adds, and then, almost proudly, "I used to work there when I first   
moved to London" he concludes. "They make the best cheesecake in London".

And guilt hasn't kicked in yet, and Louis likes compromise very much, so he says yes.

He also likes cheesecake. And if it's near Bow Church it must also be pretty expensive, so of course Louis is going.

***

He gets to the flat with an Uber because he's done with the tube. Like, he's not taking the tube _ever again_. He's probably buying a car, a nice Range Rover he can rub   
in everyone's faces at the office maybe. Or, rather, he is going to spend half his salary going by Uber everywhere. He could make it his new expensive hobby, meeting   
Uber drivers and have them telling him everything about themselves. He could write a book.

He is _so_ full of shit.

Liam tries to kiss him and it's pretty awkward when Louis turns his face to the side. Still, it makes sense. He's in his gym clothes and he looks good as usual, taking   
him through the hallway to his bedroom.

"Harry's in the living room" he tells Louis, completely clueless, "go say hi".

Louis almost feels bad for him. And yet, if Liam had listened to him, he would have realized he had a crush on Harry at some point, making it all easier for everyone. But Louis is better than this, and he won't blame Liam, and he knows he is the one who cheated, he is the slut who got off with his boyfriend's flatmate, so the moment he closes the door behind himself, Louis just tells him.

"Liam" he tells him, hoping to sound as sorry as he is, "something happened between me and Harry and I think we should stop seeing each other".

And sweet, gentle, stupid Liam "you can't stop seeing Harry" objects, "we share the flat".

Oh, sweet Liam. Stupid, _stupid_ Liam. "No, Li" Louis explains, soft and caring, holding Liam's hand through it, "I am breaking up with you". Then he takes a step   
forward, puts his hand on Liam's shoulder, for the first time in an affectionate way, and "Harry and I" he confesses, "we are in love with each other".

Louis can clearly tell when it happens, the moment Liam gets it.

And then he's opening the door, rushing into the living room Louis in tow, lifting Harry off the sofa and, in an outburst of violence Louis didn't think he was capable   
of, giving him that well deserved punch we were all waiting for.

 _Applause_.

Well, he doesn't stop there. He also punches him in the ribs, and almost breaks his nose, and calls Louis a cheater and a slut. Then he turns around, seems to calm   
down for a fews seconds, and then starts kicking him, and calling him names, and Louis is so surprised Harry isn't fighting back he doesn't even react.

Liam only stops when Harry says, with his head buried between the cushions, "I'm sorry". Liam fixes his gym clothes then, puts a hand on his own forehead and "I want   
you out of here" he says, still harshly but way calmer than a moment before, "the both of you". He looks at Louis straight in the eye, pointing a finger at him like an   
accusation, and "I don't want to see you ever again" he says, then he turns to Harry, "and I will kick your ass every time I see you, so you'd better go house   
hunting".

Harry and Louis are out of there within minutes. Louis lights up a cigarette and, when Harry gives him the look, his face almost completely coverd in blood and newly formed bruises, "I quit" he says, already laughing. Then he takes one of his bags from Harry and, "you can stay at mine tonight" he tells Harry, "but then you'd better go house hunting for real, because my landlord is very strict with his no couples rule".

Harry seems very happy with the way that sentence came out. It doesn't look half bad to Louis either. "No worries, babe" is Harry's reply, "I own a website for long   
and short lettings in London, so".

There, one day into their relationship and Louis already solved the mystery. That was too easy. But then again "while would you pick Willesden _fucking_ Green then?!" he   
doesn't understand yet and that, he supposes, is the question that's going to haunt him for the rest of his days.

***

"I get off on you telling me you love me, by the way" Louis tells him the day after, while having sushi for breakfast, as if he hadn't figured as much.


End file.
